


I'm letting go

by Dere_ere



Series: Tommyinnit angst [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream Manipulates TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Inspired by Music, Manipulation, Physical Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dere_ere/pseuds/Dere_ere
Summary: In which tubbo made it, but still failed.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Tommyinnit angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	I'm letting go

**Author's Note:**

> "Life's too short to worry about things we got wrong  
> So hug all ur friends and let them know you're not letting go  
> im ~~not~~ letting go" -Hug all ur friends (Cavetown)

Tommy watched the sun set while he sat on the cobblestone and dirt tower he built,  
Tear streaks were running down his cheeks nose stuffed and throat dry from all the begging and screaming he cried out when dream blew up Logstedshire after finding out about the secret chest.  
  


* * *

  
_"D-dream I-"_  
  
_" **Sorry doesn't cut it Tommy,"** dream snapped, already knowing what he was gonna say._  
  
_"I trusted you, but you ruined that trust" Tommy looked down, flinching when_ _Dream sighed and reached out his hand._

_His hand coming in contact with his hair, ruffling it softly. Slightly leaning into the touch, he could hear dream scoff as he pulled on his hair, making Tommy yelp._  
_"You don't deserve affection Tommy, not after you hid that chest from me"_  
  
_Throwing Tommy to the side, Dream brought out TNT making Tommy gasp and quickly got up his feet "D-dream wait don-" "Tommy." Dream said, and that was all it took to make him shut his mouth, watching him as he placed the dynamite around his place "Think about what you did" he started to say "then maybe I'll forgive you."_

* * *

"Ah.. I thought I already..." more tears were falling down his face, his head throbbing and vision blurring isn't a good combination.   
He wants Phils hugs, he wants Wilburs teasing, he wants Techno to train him again and tell him how he's doing a good job, he wants-

"Tommy!" His head whipped around at the familiar voice "Tubbo..?" _what is he doing here? he hates me-_ "Tommy get- get down from there please!" Furrowing his brows, Tommy looked away "I don't wanna" he mumbled.

"T-Tommy.. please! Don't- I-"

"Shut the fuck up!" both boys flinched at what Tommy said, "I... You don't care for me anymore so why are you trying to stop me?" _why would anyone try to stop me?_

"Tommy- thats not- _I care about you_ " liar.

"Then why did you exile me? why didn't you come to my party?" Tommys voice was becoming horse. He didn't like the way it sounded. Didn't like the way tears kept flowing down his cheek

"Because I- I didn't get an invitation!?" Tommy was suddenly feeling hysterical as he laughed,  
"What? are you telling me Dream lied? Thats funny. And even if you didn't get an invitation you still didn't visit me!" _no one did  
_"Its because I was busy with L'manburg Tommy!" Said boy scoffed "thats a horrible excuse Tubbo. Whatever, just... leave me be"

"I won't! I- I won't let you-" "Leave me alone like how everyone has!" He started to stand up.

"Just.. let's not talk anymore. I'm tired Tubbo.." 

"Stop.. no- don't! Don't- stop, I-" Tommy turned to Tubbo, smiling as his arms spread wide. He remembered how he wanted wings like Phil, how he wanted to fly like him. He sighs "Tell Phil and Techno that I love them. Tell everyone I love them!" _I love you Tubbo,_

"Stop! Stop it! Don't- I will tell them, just don't-!" 

"I'll meet you on the other side" Closing his eyes as he started to fall, smiling as one last tear started to seep out. 

_Tommyinnit hit the ground too hard_

**Author's Note:**

> crying


End file.
